Breaking Point
Well here it is, my 1st Loud House fan fiction, and a special shout out to AnimationFan15 for helping me come up with the title. Thanks a lot dude. Anyway, here is Breaking Point. It was another normal day in Royal Woods, and Lincoln Loud was at the mall competing in The Gaming Wizard Tournament. -”Well folks, we're nearing the end of the final round, and things are really starting to heat up,” announced the host. Lincoln's opponent looked at him and uttered, “Well kid looks like this tournament is mine.” Lincoln looked towards the audience, “This guy thinks he has me beat, but I trained way too hard to lose now.” Just as the final round was nearing it's end Lincoln pulled off a fast combo, which gave him just what he needed to beat his opponent, and win the tournament at the last second. -”It's all over! The winner of The Gaming Wizard Tournament is Lincoln Loud.” -”Good game Lincoln,” said the opponent as he and Lincoln shook hands. -”Congratulations, Mr. Loud,” said a photographer, “Smile,” and he snapped a picture. Lincoln walks home, and again talks to the audience, “I knew all that hard training would pay off, and I now have something else to add to the trophy case.” -”Hey everybody I won the game tournament!” shouted Lincoln as he came in the door. -”That's great!” uttered Luna as the sisters came to see their brother's prize. -”Wow, look at it,” said Lynn as she held it. -”Careful Lynn.” -”Don't worry bro I will.” -”Hey Leni, come see Lincoln's new trophy!” shouted Lana. -”Coming!” Just then Leni tripped, and she bumped into Lincoln, causing the trophy to fly out of his hands. “No”, shouted Lincoln as Lori, Luna, and Luan all tried to grab it, but it slipped from their grasps, and the trophy fell to the floor, and shattered. -”Whoa, sorry bro,” said Luna as the sisters all came to console Lincoln. -”All that training for nothing.” -”I'm so sorry Lincoln,” said Leni. -”Can't you see what's in front of you, YOU NEANDERTHAL!” All the sisters minus Leni gasped. -”Neander...who?” -”One of our caveman ancestors,” explained Lisa, “he is basically referring to you as primitive, and uncivilized.” Leni gasps. Lincoln angrily gathers all of the pieces of his shattered trophy, and heads up to his room. -”Lincoln's right, I'm just a clumsy doofus,” said Leni as she sat down to sulk on the couch, while the other sisters headed up to Lincoln's room. Lincoln speaking to the audience "I should have known this would happen. One of my sisters always finds a way to mess everything up. Luckily there's always a back up plan," said Lincoln as he pulled out some rubber cement to put the pieces back together. Just then all of his sisters, minus Leni, entered his room. -”That was uncool bro,” said Luna. -”Do you know how hard I trained my butt off for that tournament? I almost didn't win.” -”It was an accident, and she apologized for it,” said Lana. Lincoln just looked at them with frustration. -”Lincoln you're being unreasonable,” continued Lana. -”Besides, we've forgiven you for worse,” said Lori. Lincoln just turned away and started to put the trophy back together, while his sisters scowled, and left the room. Awhile later Lincoln got a rumble in his belly, “Man, fixing this thing really works up an appetite. I better get a snack.” Lincoln headed into the kitchen, and opened up the freezer. “Cool, ice cream bars.” -”Hey that was the last one,” complained Lola. -”Oh sorry. Here, you want half of it?” -”No, half an ice cream bar wont fix the damage done today.” -”What damage? I haven't even opened it yet. Here, just take the whole thing.” Lola just turned, and walked out of the kitchen. Luna was rocking on her guitar when Lincoln sneezed, which caused her to lose focus, and mess up on her jams. -”Dude, you just messed me up!” -”I'm sorry Luna.” -”Now I have to start all over again, bro.” -”Luna, I can't control when I sneeze.” Lincoln backed up, and accidentally backed into Lisa, causing her to drop one of her beakers. -”Oh, sorry Lisa. Here let me get that for you.” -”No, no, these chemicals are highly unstable. The slightest disturbance could blow the house sky high.” Lincoln headed back upstairs to finish working on his trophy. -”Oh man, gotta pee, gotta pee,” said Lincoln. -”She shoots, she scores!” shouted Lynn as she hit a hockey puck, but at that same moment Lincoln opened his bedroom door, causing the puck to ricochet back, and hit Lynn in the torso. -”Oh my goodness! Lynn, I'm so sorry, it was an accident.” -”Don't touch me, Lincoln.” Lincoln fearfully backed away from her, and headed to the bathroom. As Lincoln exited the bathroom, Luan was standing there, juggling with one hand, and holding Mr. Coconuts in the other. He startled Luan, which caused her to drop Mr. Coconuts. -”Ohhh, The pain!” complained Mr Coconuts. -”Sorry Luan. Here, let me get him for you.” -”Don't you touch him! Only a certified EMT may handle a wounded person,” said Luan. Lincoln headed back to his room to finish up his trophy. Lincoln was just about done, when he realized some pieces were missing, and he was out of rubber cement. -”I bet the pieces are still downstairs.” He walked downstairs, and searched the living room for the last few pieces. He found them, only to accidentally get in front of the television while Lori was watching her show. -”Thanks a lot Lincoln! You made me miss the most important part,” complained Lori. Lincoln slowly backed away not wanting to upset Lori anymore, and accidentally backed up against Lucy, causing her to get an inkblot all over her paper. -”I'm so sorry Lucy.” -”It's going to take me forever to remember everything I wrote; sigh.” -”Now what else did I need? Oh yeah, rubber cement,” and Lincoln headed out to the garage. While outside he stepped on a mud structure, not realizing it was a mud castle Lana was building. -”Sorry Lana. Want me to help you fix it?” asked Lincoln. -”No, no Lincoln, you could never understand such delicate art as this, you neanderthal.” Lincoln looked at Lana in shock, and he silently walked back into the house. -”Finally, it's finished!” shouted Lincoln as he went downstairs to show his sisters. -”Hey guys! Look, I fixed it! Isn't that awesome?” His sisters just sat there, not paying attention. -”Guys?” They didn't even look up, and continued to ignore him. Lincoln walked into the dining room to put his trophy into the case, and noticed Leni sitting at the table. -”Hey Leni. Look, I fixed it.” -”Oh, that's wonderful,” said Leni as she turned away still feeling ashamed of herself for what happened. Lincoln now feeling guilty for exploding at Leni looked towards the audience, “Well folks, pack your bags, because we're going on a guilt trip.” Lincoln then turned to his sister, “Leni, I'm sorry I called you a neanderthal. It was an accident, and I shouldn't have erupted at you like that. I'm sorry; forgive me?” -”Of course Lincoln, if you can forgive me.” -”Of course,” said Lincoln as he and Leni hugged. -”See, now was that so hard?” asked Lori, who was in the room with the rest of the sisters. -”No, I guess not, and guys I'm sorry about sending Mr. Coconuts to the emergency ward, and stepping on your mud castle, and . . .” but his sisters interrupted. -“It's okay Lincoln”. -”And we're sorry for giving you the silent treatment,” said Luan, and all of the Loud sibling engaged in a big group hug. Leni opened the trophy case. “Hey Lincoln, the case is waiting.” Lincoln walked over, and put his gaming trophy in his spot as he once again looked towards the audience. -”Thanks to my sisters I now understand how holding a grudge can make things more complicated than it needs to be. It's better to just forgive and forget. The cracks, I believe, give it some character, and a story to tell.” The End Trivia *This was the first of my fan fictions that AnimationFan15 came up with the title for, and my fan fic debut on this site. *The whole bit with Leni not knowing the word neanderthal, is of course a reference to Driving Miss Hazy where she didn't understand the word sabotage, and Lincoln had to explain it in a different way for her to understand. In this case however, Lisa explains it to her. *It's one of my favorite lines in this story, but too bad it's in unpleasant circumstances. *This whole concept came from an idea of how Lincoln would react, if one of his sisters accidentally destroyed something he won, and I originally thought of Leni, due to her being clumsy, but not long after I posted this, I began to regret having used Leni. *While this story seemed to do okay upon release, I am not happy with it. I regret writing this story, and it is the worst fan fiction I've ever written. *I wrote this whole story in one sitting. Category:Episodes